


The Great Outdoors: My Thoughts

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Prompt Stories [57]
Category: Original Work, The Great Outdoors (1988)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Essays, F/M, POV First Person, POV Multiple, POV Original Character, POV Third Person, Reviews, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 09:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: An original character’s thoughts on the 1998 film The Great Outdoors.In loving memory of John Franklin Candy (October 31, 1950 — March 4, 1994).





	The Great Outdoors: My Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The geniuses at Hughes Productions own the film The Great Outdoors. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

**The Great Outdoors: My Thoughts**

Nostalgic about the good old days in the honeymoon cabin, the patriarch Chet and the Ripley family set off to the idyllic woods of Wisconsin for the summer vacation. However, their plans for a peaceful family bonding in the heart of the untamed nature will be thwarted when the high-rolling brother-in-law Roman Craig and his family decide to crash the party. Eventually, as the two families try to have a good time together, a seemingly endless series of misfortunes and mini-disasters — including thirsty leeches, cunning raccoons and a mythical wild bear — threaten to ruin the vacation. What will it take to salvage the weekend?

* * *

_It is summertime, and Chicago citizen Chester “Chet” Ripley (John Candy), his wife Connie (Stephanie Faracy) and their two sons, Buckley “Buck” (Chris Young) and Ben (Ian Giatti), are on vacation at a lake resort in Pechoggin, Wisconsin. All is going as planned until Connie’s sister Kate (Annette Bening), Kate’s husband Roman Craig (Dan Aykroyd) and their twin daughters Mara and Cara (Rebecca and Hilary Gordon) show up, thus crashing the vacation._

_Among the ghost stories told at the family BBQ is one about a man-eating grizzly bear that Chet met face-to-face one day when he was younger. Chet says that, while he and Connie were honeymooning at the same lake they are at right now, he was attacked by a giant grizzly bear. When Chet fired at it with a shotgun, the buckshot shaved the hair off the top of the bear’s head, and from that day on, it was known as the ‘Bald-Headed Bear’ of Claire County._

_After Roman pulls Chet around the lake on an impromptu water ski ride with his rented speedboat, tensions between families erupt. Chet is ready to pack up his family’s things and go home — even as teenager Buck tries to romance a local girl named Cammie (Lucy Deakins)._

_However, while the budding romance between Buck and Cammie goes well, Chet, Roman and their families don’t get along, whether they are fighting over what type of boat to rent, how to wrinkle newspaper in order to start a fire or what to grill for dinner — until a trip to Paul Bunyan’s Cupboard restaurant one night. Roman inquires about the Old 96’er and is informed that it is “a 96 ounce prime-aged beef steak” which lands them all a free meal if it’s consumed entirely. Chet decides to take the challenge and manages to stuff it all down — or so he thinks. He is then confronted with a pile of fat and gristle, which he finds out he is required to consume; not only does he do it, he also gets a dessert down, earning them some free hats. However, Chet’s taking the challenge of eating said steak causes Buck to break his date with Cammie. Buck tries to apologize to Cammie for being late, but Cammie refuses to speak to him._

_While at a local bar, Connie and Kate bond with each other when the conversation drifts to Kate’s challenges of being wealthy. Later, just at the peak of tension between families, a revelation of sorts emerges. Roman had spent some of the time flaunting his wealth and success and encouraged Chet to give him money for a deal. When they are leaving, Kate mentions how that was a lot for them; Roman feels his conscience eating away at him and stops the car, saying he has to go back, and Kate wonders if he forgot something. He turns the car around and heads back to the cabin. When Kate asks if he’s all right, Roman replies with “I’ll be all right once I settle this.”_

_At the cabin, Roman tears up the check that Chet had given him (symbolizing his decision to be honest with Chet and Kate). Finally, Roman makes a confession: he is actually broke and has been living beyond his means for some time in order to keep up appearances, because he has lost his job as a commodities trader and everything else after a deal went bad. When Kate asks why he didn’t tell her, thinking he felt she wouldn’t understand, Roman explains that she would have understood — but he also knew she wouldn’t let him “come up here to put the bite on Connie and Chet” because Chet was Roman’s “only last hope.” Chet replies that Roman knows he “would never turn (his) back on family,” and Roman agrees with that._

_Later, during a thunderstorm, the twins leave the car and wander off; they eventually fall into a mine shaft. Chet and Roman eventually find them, but the claustrophobic Roman is reluctant to descend into the tiny mine shaft. After some encouragement from Chet, Roman summons up all his courage while Chet goes in search of a rope to pull them out. When he realizes the mine is stocked with old dynamite, Roman takes his daughters and manages to climb out of the shaft on his own._

_When Chet returns with the rope, he is horrified to discover the ‘Bald-Headed Bear’ lurking in the mine. It chases him back to his house, where it smashes through the door and rampages through the house. Wally (Prosky), the cabin owner, bursts into the house with a loaded shotgun; Chet takes the gun and shoots the bear’s rear end, blowing off the fur and leaving the bear’s rump exposed. Roaring in embarrassment, the bear runs out of the house and heads into the woods._

_The next morning, the two families part on good terms. However, unbeknownst to Chet, Connie has invited Roman’s family to stay with them until Roman is financially able to get back on his feet. Cammie and Buck make up and end their summer romance right before Buck and his family head back to Chicago._

* * *

I cannot find any more good and positive things to say about this film. As Chet Ripley, John Candy gives one of his best performances in this film, and he does a phenomenal job as well.

If I had to pick a favorite scene, it would be this one:

 **Roman:** Chet, I’m gonna level with ya. I’m a phony, I’m a fraud, I’m a fake — from my fifteen-dollar imitation Bally slip-ons to our replicated Rolex’s. _(Kate looks at her watch, and is shocked, realizing Roman is right)_ We’re broke. We’re bankrupt. We’re busted.  
**Kate:** We’re **busted**?  
**Roman:** We were living well, right? _(Kate nods, mouthing “Yeah”)_ Well beyond our **means**. I’m full of shit, Chet. I haven’t been trading in over **two years**. _(sighs)_ This deal came up; it looked good. I got overextended. Couldn’t meet my calls. I lost my seat on the Exchange. I got to work every morning — but now I wear a blue **runner’s jacket** and fetch **coffee**. I lost **everything**.  
**Kate:** Why didn’t you **tell** me? Did you think that I wouldn’t **understand**?  
**Roman:** Oh, baby, I knew you’d understand. But I also know you wouldn’t let me come up here to put the bite on Connie and Chet. He was my only last hope.  
**Chet:** Now, look, Roman. Now you know I never turn my back on family.  
**Roman:** I know. That’s why I came up here.

* * *

Plus, the film shows a good message: helping your family out if they need it is a good idea.

I highly recommend this film to all John Candy fans — and I give it five stars as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Nice feedback is very much appreciated, of course.. :)


End file.
